poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Robot In Back To The Future Part II
'' Team Robot In Back To The Future Part II ''is an upcoming crossover film to be made by TMNTHedgehog5. It is a sequel to Team Robot In Back To The Future ''& Also a Dream Drop Distance Remake to ''Littlefoot Goes Back to the Future Part II Plot On October 26, 1985, Doctor Emmett Brown arrives from the future and persuades Marty McFly and his girlfriend, Jennifer Parker to save their future children from getting into trouble. As they depart, Biff Tannen accidentally witnesses their departure. They arrive on October 21, 2015, where Doc electronically hypnotizes Jennifer and leaves her incapacitated in an alley. Meanwhile, Doc has Marty pose as Marty McFly, Jr., Marty's future son, to refuse an offer from Biff's cybernetic ally-enhanced grandson, Griff Tannen. Marty successfully switches places with his son and refuses Griff's offer, but Griff goads Marty into a fist fight. Griff and his gang end up crashing into the local courthouse and are arrested, saving Marty's future children. On his way back to meet Doc, Marty purchases Grays Sports Almanac, a book detailing the results of major sporting events during the second half of the 20th century. Doc discovers the purchase and warns him about attempting to profit from time travel, but before Doc can adequately dispose of the almanac, they are forced to follow the police who have found Jennifer incapacitated and are taking her to her 2015 home. 2015 Biff, overhearing the conversation and recalling the DeLorean from 1985, follows with the discarded book in a taxi. Jennifer wakes up in her 2015 home and hides while the McFly family has dinner together. She overhears that Marty's life, as well as their life together, is not what they had expected due to a car accident involving Marty. Jennifer witnesses the 2015 Marty being goaded into a shady business deal by his friend, Douglas J. Needles, causing their supervisor to dismiss Marty from his job, as announced by numerous faxes (one copy of which Jennifer keeps). While escaping the house, Jennifer meets her 2015 self and they both faint. As Marty and Doc run to retrieve the 1985 Jennifer, Biff uses the DeLorean to travel back to 1955, gives his 1955 self the Grays Sports Almanac, then returns to 2015. Marty, Doc, and an unconscious Jennifer return to 1985, unaware of 2015 Biff's actions, and Jennifer is left on the porch at her home hoping she'll think about the time travel as a dream. Marty and Doc soon discover that 1985 to which they returned has changed dramatically. Biff has become wealthy and corrupt, and changed Hill Valley into a chaotic Dystopia. Marty's father, George, was murdered in 1973, and Biff has forced his mother, Lorraine, to marry him instead. Doc has been committed to an Insane_asylum and Marty, Dave and Linda are away at boarding schools. Doc finds evidence of the sports almanac and Biff's trip to 1955 in the DeLorean and tells Marty he needs to learn when the 1955 Biff received the Grays Sports Almanac so they can correct the time line. Marty decides to confront Biff regarding the almanac. Biff explains that he received the book from an old man on November 12, 1955 who told him that he would never lose as long as he bet on every winner in the almanac. He was also told to eliminate anyone in particular who questioned him about the almanac in case of any attempt to change the past. As a result, Biff attempts to kill Marty, during which time he reveals that he killed George and allowed Hill Valley to be taken over by crime to prevent being captured. However, Marty flees with Doc and, with the new information, returns to 1955. Marty works undercover to trail the 1955 Biff. Marty is present when the 2015 Biff arrives to give the 1955 Biff the almanac, but Marty is unable to retrieve it. Marty is forced, with Doc's help, to try to get the book back during the Enchantment Under the Sea Dance, being careful to avoid undoing the events that he had already corrected in his previous visit. Eventually, Biff leaves the dance as Doc and Marty follow him silently. After a struggle, Marty takes the almanac from Biff, who crashes his car into a manure truck a second time as Doc and Marty fly away in the DeLorean. With the storm approaching, Marty burns the Grays Sports Almanac and restores the previous (improved) timeline. However, the DeLorean is struck by lightning and disappears. A courier from Western Union arrives minutes later and gives Marty a 70-year-old letter. It is from Doc, who became trapped in 1885 after the lightning strike made the DeLorean go back to January 1, 1885. Marty races back into town and finds the 1955 Doc, who had just sent the original Marty back to 1985 seconds earlier at the courthouse. Doc is shocked by his friend's sudden re-appearance and faints. Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 *Emerl/Chaos Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Mario & Luigi *Crash, Coco, Crunch & Aku Aku *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash & Rarity), Spike, The CMC, Shining Armor & Princess Cadence *SpongeBob, Patrick & Sandy *Finn & Jake *Sam & Max *Rigby & Mordecai *Eddy, Double-D & Ed *Sora, Donald & Goofy *Jenny *Cat & Dog *Darkrai & Meloetta *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard Other Heroes *Classic Sonic & Classic Tails *Ralph, Vanellope and Felix *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Chris, Danny, Beth & Wallow *Rigby & Mordecai *Gumball & Darwin *Huey, Dewie & Louie *Rich, Dave, Smitty & Scott *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup *Ronald McDonald and his friends *Thomas, the Steam Team, the Logging Locos, Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin and Duck Main Cast *Marty McFly *Dr. Emmett "Doc" Brown *Biff Tannen and Griff Tannen *George McFly *Lorraine Baines-McFly *Jennifer Parker *Mr. Strickland *Marty McFly Jr. *Marlene McFly *Douglas J. Needles *Mr. Fujitsu *Data *Spike *Whitey *Terry Villains *Biff Tannen/Griff Tannen *Skinhead *Match *3-D *Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon *The Psycho Rangers *Master Frown and Brock *Vanitas Trivia *The storyline continues in Team Robot In Back To The Future 3. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Future adventure films